cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scratch
Scratch was a male Tyrannosaurus who is the main antagonist of Disney's Speckles Rex. He lords over the Dinosaur lands with ruthlessness and he serves as the nemesis of Speckles. Biography Living in the Cretaceous period, Scratch had achieved dominance in the land of Dinosaurs sometime before. Once, Scratch attacked a nest of Tyrannosaurus, killing the mother and destroying the nest, and in the fighting, he received his signature scar over his left eye from his fighting with the Tyrannosaurus mother. After this, Scratch proceeded to exert total control of the land. While roaming the land, Scratch eventually found the offspring of the Tyrannosaurus mother, Rex and Speckles, and so he proceeded to trigger a stampede of Triceratops at them, trapping them. Scratch went after Speckles until Rex intercepted, leading to Rex fighting Scratch, allowing Speckles to get away. However, Scratch overpowers Rex and kills him by pushing him off a steep cliff. Scratch would later encounter Speckles several times later in his life, such as when Speckles successfully caught her food in her first hunt alone, Scratch comes in and forcefully steals the catch from her, bringing it back to his territory. Speckles follows him and steals back her catch, but Scratch notices and chases after her, leading them to a Therizinosaurus. While Speckles manages to get away, Scratch tricks and kills the Therizinosaurus, proceeding to eat it instead. Eventually, Scratch tracks down and attacks Speckles and her mate, Green at their nesting grounds, and drives them off. However, Scratch is now more interested in killing off Speckles, seeking revenge for her humiliating him earlier by stealing back her food from him. Scratch chases after them, and even gets a pack of Velociraptors to chase after them, and Scratch watches in sadistic pleasure as the ambush unfolds. Green is killed in the fighting, and as Speckles escapes with her offspring, Spots and companion, Suri, Scratch comes and feasts on the now dead Green. Scratch continues to pursue Speckles, finding Suri and Spots near a river. Scratch corners the two, until Speckles appears and attacks him, leading to Speckles fighting Scratch in a vicious battle. After much fierce fighting, Scratch manages to seriously wound Speckles, and then he goes after Spots. Fortunately, Speckles uses all her strength to ram Scratch near the river, which attracts a Mosasaurus, who leaps up and seizes Scratch, then dragging him down to the deep, finally killing him. Personality While being a wild carnivore, Scratch had a much more dangerous mentality, even for a wild animal, for he proved himself to be incredibly aggressive, sadistic, cruel, malicious and sociopathic. Scratch showed himself to be highly territorial, as well as a ruthless and vicious killer who shows much aggressiveness in battle and kills his prey with sadistic pleasure. He is also incredibly intelligent, having strong capabilities in strategic planning and weakness deciphering. Trivia Category:Cimil's Disney Category:Villains Category:Animal Characters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Barbarian Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Complete Monster Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Control Freaks Category:Deceased Category:Destroyers Category:Murderer Category:Monster Category:Evil or Good From the Past Category:Extremists Category:Mutilators Category:Thief Category:Terrorists Category:Serious Category:Brutes Category:Game Changer Category:Genius Category:Homicidal Category:Provoker Category:Cheater Category:Social Darwinists Category:Hunters Category:Jerks Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Thugs Category:Kidnapper Category:Mastermind Category:One Man Army Category:Master Manipulator Category:Rogue Category:Mentally Ill Category:Fighter Category:Trap Masters Category:Chaotic Category:The Heavy Category:Old Characters Category:Abusers and Bullies Category:Nemesis Category:Authority Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Neutral Category:Power Hungry Category:Normal Skilled Category:Obsessed Category:Usurper Category:Oppressors Category:Sadists